The present invention generally relates to balloons and signaling devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an illuminated emergency signaling device and flying balloon which are visible at night.
Balloons are typically constructed of a lightweight and disposable material such as Mylar, rubber or latex so as to be inexpensive and readily float when filled with a lighter-than-air gas such as helium. Balloons are offered in a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes to meet a variety of purposes. Typically, these purposes include amusement and promotional advertising. The balloons may be used to decorate a party or other event. Balloons are often used to capture the attention of potential consumers to a sales event provided by a retailer.
However, the balloon""s usefulness in entertaining, signaling or promoting diminishes as the sun sets and it becomes night. This is due to the fact that the balloons are not visible at night. An inexpensive and effective way of illuminating a flying balloon has been lacking.
Various means of signaling, such as during an emergency or military operations, have been used in the past. For example, fires or smoke may be used. Alternatively, light sources such as flashlights are used to signal others. However, these methods are typically restricted to ground level and can only be seen for a limited distance, particularly if obstructions such as trees and hills block the view of these signals. More recently, ignitable flares have been used which are shot from a gun or the like and into the air for signaling the location of the person. Although typically rising above obstructions, such as trees and small hills, allowing those from the ground or air to see the flare, the flares illuminate the area over the person for only a very short period of time. Also, such flares can be very dangerous to use and store and can even ignite a field, forest, building, or spilled flammable liquids surrounding the person in distress.
Accordingly, there is a need for an illuminated flying balloon which is relatively inexpensive and easy to produce. What is also needed is an emergency signaling device that is safe, effective, and of a prolonged duration. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.
The present invention relates to an illuminated flying light source, particularly a balloon and a process of creating the same for use as a signaling device, for entertainment, or as a promotional device. The process for creating such a flying light source generally comprises the steps of providing an inflatable balloon and associating a light source with the balloon. The balloon is then filled with a lighter-than-air gas, which is sealed within the balloon. A retaining filament is then attached to the balloon in order to control the altitude of the balloon.
In a first embodiment, the illuminated flying balloon generally comprises a balloon which is at least partially translucent or transparent. The translucent area of the balloon can be formed into a design, which can create a logo or a message. The balloon defines an inner chamber which can be sealed. A chemiluminescent substance is disposed within the chamber. Typically, the chemiluminescent substance is contained within a lighting device which comprises a flexible light-transmitting housing containing a first chemical mixture and a substantially rigid inner container containing an activator which when broken releases the activator into the first chemical mixture to produce chemical light. A lighter-than-air gas, such as helium, is disposed within the chamber to grant buoyancy to the balloon. The retaining filament is then attached to the balloon.
The process for creating the illuminated flying balloon generally comprises the steps of first inserting an activated chemiluminescent substance, such as the lighting device described, within the balloon. A hollow tube may be placed into a neck of the balloon to facilitate the insertion of the chemiluminescent substance. The balloon is then filled with the gas and the chemiluminescent substance and the gas are sealed within the balloon by tying, use of clips, or other means well known in the art.
The illuminated flying balloon of the present invention can be incorporated into a rescue kit comprising a balloon, a chemiluminescent substance, means for discharging gas into the balloon such as a helium canister having a nozzle, and a retaining filament such as string.
In a second embodiment, the invention comprises a self-contained emergency signaling device. The device generally comprises a canister containing lighter-than-air gas, such as helium, and a nozzle for dispensing the gas from the canister. An inflatable balloon has an end disposed over the nozzle for introducing the gas within the balloon. A light source is associated with the balloon. The light source preferably comprises a battery-operated light assembly. The light assembly includes a light emitting diode and two batteries biased towards one another and separated by a removable non-conductive flap. A collar is typically disposed over an upper end of the canister and nozzle, the collar having a reel rotatably connected thereto upon which filament is wound. A lid is detachably connected to the collar, and the inflatable balloon disposed within the lid. Preferably, the balloon includes a one-way valve associated therewith for permitting the gas to pass into the balloon, and preventing escape of the gas from the balloon.
In the event of an emergency, the lid is removed from the collar, and the balloon is inflated with the lighter-than-air gas from the canister using the nozzle. The light assembly is activated by removing the non-conductive flap, resulting in the batteries contacting one another and completing the circuit to illuminate the light illuminating diode. The balloon is attached to the filament and the balloon allowed to rise to the proper altitude using the reel.